Nyle
Nyle is another oc by Animalpup. Don't edit his page without my permission first. Ask my permission first if you wanna use him. Appearance Nyle is a Greyhound/White German Shepherd mix. He looks exactly like his younger brother, Deker. He is all white but has red on his whole face, chest, both shoulders, and all of his legs. He has red eyes and his ears are pointy. He also has a small scar near his nose from Deker. He wears a red and white striped collar. He also has a pup tag with a mirror ball with a white background. Personality Nyle is happy, caring, and loving. He loves to dance and express himself. He does doubt himself sometimes due to he is completely deaf and he gets bullied a lot for it. Bio Nyle was born completely deaf. His parents helped him with his disability. They taught him dog sign language. He was also taught to read and write and to lip read. When Deker was born they loved to play with each other and Deker loved to help others understand Nyle when he used sign language but that all changed when Nyle was at his dance class. Their parents were attacked and killed during a stormy night. Deker changed to a happy pup to bully. He would not help Nyle at all. Nyle decided to join the PAW Patrol after they put Deker in jail and later protect him from Deker. He teaches other pups and people who want to learn to dance. Later on, Deker is found out to have a personality disorder and he told Nyle about it. He was determined to help his little brother no matter what. Deker is cured and Nyle helps him make friends. Crush Nyle doesn't have a crush a the moment but I'm always willing to hear suggestions. Friends *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker Family *Deker: Little brother *Dana: Mother *Trey: Father Trivia *Nyle is completely deaf in both his ears. *He knows pup sign language. *He knows how to read and write. *Nyle can also read lips. *He knows all kinds of dance styles but prefers any form of Ballroom dancing and Ballet. *He loves to help other pups who are deaf like him. *Nyle is a bit based off Nyle DiMarco, a deaf contestant on the 22nd season of Dancing with the Stars. Nyle also won first place in that season. I was so happy for him when I found out. (Since I have a disability and when someone with a disability does that sort of thing it makes me wanna do something big.) *He doesn't have any gear even though being a member of the PAW Patrol. He can dance and teach others without the help of any gear. Story List By Me: *Pups and the Polar Bros By Others: Collabs: Gallery None at the moment Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Disabled Pup Category:Mixed Breed Category:Deaf Pup Category:Dancer Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Boys Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Male pup Category:Male Character Category:Male Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Pup Category:Pups Category:Puppy Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol